An Enterprise Family
by Ellie Mae Winchester-Kirk
Summary: One of the crew officer's of the U.S.S Enterprise is having a birthday.


An Enterprise Family

A/N: So, I don't own any rights to _Star Trek_ or anything, so don't ask. Bones is a bit easy on the eyes though. Hehe.

Summary: One of the crew officers of the _U.S.S. Enterprise _is having a Birthday.

This is for one of my Best Friends' birthday which is today, March 4th. Happy Birthday, Rynne Harrison.  
I hope I do you good on this.

Rynne is the creator of the main character, Kate, but Kate is just playing in my sandbox that is my brain.

This one is officially un-beta'd, as Rynne is my beta and this is obviously a surprise. All mistakes are mine and I appreciate any criticism and praise.

Words: 3637 Pages: 11

"Meeting is adjourned, ladies and gentlemen." Kirk said, dismissing the crew. "Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Welch, please stay behind for a moment please."

Riley and Bones looked at each other, worried. Did they do something wrong? Shrugging, they caught sight of Kate's worried look directed towards them, which then turned into a hopeful smile before she walked out with the rest of the crew.

"Captain?" Riley spoke up, professionally. Her brother _did_ call them by their professional titles after all.

"You guys are fine," Jim gave them his shit-eating grin, "I didn't want anybody to have any ideas about this."

Bones look at Jim in confusion. "About what, Jim?"

Riley had a moment of clarification.

"Kate's Birthday is coming up," both brother and sister said at the same time. "Jinx."

"Double-Jinx." "Triple-Jinx."

"Will you two just shut up?!" Bones shouted to get their attention. It worked. "God, it's like, oh hell, never mind."

Jim coughed, smirking. "Anyways. Kate's birthday is coming up in a few days, two to be exact. It's short notice but I –

"You want to put together a surprise party?" Riley spoke up, happily.

"Exactly."

Bones was nodding. "Alright. We can do it. Two days shouldn't be an issue."

"Jim, you think we can use your ready room? I mean, it's big enough, and I think if you're going to have a surprise party for Kate, I think it should just be something big enough for the immediate crew. Chekov, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, you know, just us."

Jim nodded. "Agreed."

"Just… leave it to us, okay? We'll get everything planned, and I'll get Uhura to help me on decorating. No big deal. Only I think I'll have Uhura help me last-minute. You know how blabbery she gets." Riley grinned, goodheartedly.

Bones smirked. "Well Jim, I think we have it all under control. You have one job. Making sure we all don't die before then."

"Oh ye' of little faith?"

"In you? Yes."

They all laughed.

"Well you two, I need to go get ready for my shift. It starts in half an hour and I need to make a few notes."

"My room tonight, Riley." Bones said, as she was heading toward the door.

"Oh Bones, you can count on that." Giving him a wink, Riley walked out of the meeting room, leaving Jim smirking and Bones blushing.

Riley headed back to her room to grab her PADD, and to make sure she looked proper for her shift. On the way to her station to check in with her other security officers, she started to make small notes about the small and intimate birthday party that they would be putting together for Kate.

Since Kate had come into her brothers' life, the woman had made a wonderful impact on her own life. She couldn't help but feel happy for her brother, and happy for the equal balance of females in her new life and family. Kate provided happiness to Jim, and for that she was even more grateful.

_CAKE?  
DECORATIONS? CHECK.  
FOOD & DRINKS? CHECK.  
GIFTS?  
INVITES? CHECK._

"Hmm." Riley hummed, thinking to herself.

"Aye, lass, what's got ya hummin' today? Why, could it be the good doctor himself?"

Riley jumped, as a familiar and cheerful Scottish accent brought her to attention.

"Scotty! What do I owe the pleasure down in my neck o' the woods?" She grinned.

"I heard me some hummin' and I thought I'd follow the source, and wouldn't ya know, it was you! I figure maybe McCoy might have a thing er' two ways of making you hum like that."

She laughed. "Naw, although he helps. No, this is something I'm planning. Scotty, I'm actually getting ready to go on my shift, but could you meet me sometime later? Maybe during my break?"

"Of course, lassie. O' course."

"Good. Meet me at my quarters then? I'll comm you before I head that way."

"It's a deal."

"Great! Just don't say anything, okay?"

"Not a word." Scotty said with a coy grin, mimicking the zip of his mouth and throwing away the key.

"You're amazing. See you soon!"

"Aye, ya will!"

With that, Riley continued on to her station.

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -^ - ^ -

In Sickbay, Doctor McCoy was in his office, feet propped up on his desk as he leaned back into his chair. It was late, and most of the people on shift were his skeleton nurses and crew. Bones was currently going over reports and at the same time preparations for the surprise party.

_"Lieutenant Welch to Doctor McCoy."_ Came the tired, yet cheerful voice over his communicator.

"Yes, dear?"

_"How's planning going?"_

"Well, I've got food and drinks covered as well as cake already. The wonderful ladies from the mess hall are going to help with all that. And I've told them to keep it mum."

_"Good. I figure Scotty could help with a few drinks. I'm going to work on invites, and getting the skeleton crew to cover for bridge. Lord willing _you_ don't get called in and said crew don't put us in the middle of a Klingon war."_ Riley swore with sarcasm.

"Oh ye of little faith much, Riles?" McCoy grinned, thankful that she couldn't see it.

_"Oh yes. We're the good ship _Enterprise_. Everybody wants a piece of us you know. Anyways, I won't be coming by your quarters tonight after my shift. I'm meeting Scotty during my break and then after shift I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired already."_

"Alright. You okay?"

_"Yeah, Leonard. I'm fine. Not enough hours in a day to sleep when Jim's the Captain." _She joked. _"No, I'm alright. Just tired."_

"Understandable. I miss you though."

_"I miss you too, dear. I've gotta go. They're wanting me to do reports. Yay. Enjoy your peace and quiet."_

"Always. Have fun and be safe. I Love you."

_"I Love you too."_  
- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -^ - ^ -

Jim Kirk was sitting in his ready room with the stack of reports Rand had given him to go over and sign. He sighed. This was a major downfall to Captaincy. Paperwork. Although, he realized he wasn't fresh and young anymore. He was settled down and was a father. While he missed more of the adventurous sides to being the Captain, he wouldn't trade any of what he had now for anything.

"Ground control to Jim, are you receiving Major Jim?"**

Looking up, he was greeted by the sight of Kate. _My wife_. He thought to himself.

"Hey you. What's going on?"

"What, a girl can't come see her husband who just happens to be the Captain?"

Jim grinned. "Oh, she can, and even if she couldn't, she would find a way too, knowing you."

"Of course. So, how much trouble is Riley and Leonard in? After all, you did use their titled names." Kate asked, concerned. "I haven't noticed anything bad going on lately."

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to see them about some of their reports. Besides, I know it annoys Riley for me to use her title and you know I've got to annoy her any chance I get now." He chuckled.

"True. You sure though, that they're not in trouble? Maybe it's something else entirely?"

"I'm sure. No trouble and no shenanigans. Just reports."

"Alright. I trust you." She smiled.

"Good. Cause I sure trust you." Jim winked, getting up to come around his desk. Taking Kate into his arms he held her close. "I Love you Kate."

"I Love you too Jim."

"Glad to hear it. I –

_"Lieutenant Williams to Captain Kirk."_

Jim sighed.

"Duty calls." Kate smiled softly, her hand cupping Jim's cheek before kissing him on the lips. "Go be the Captain, _Captain_." She smirked and walked out of the ready room.

"Captain Kirk here."  
- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -^ - ^ -

_"Captain Kirk to Lieutenant Kirk."_

Riley scowled. "Jim, you know it's unprofessional to use my last name while on duty, you big ass-butt."

She could hear Jim's chuckle over the comm. _"Whatever picky. Just wanted to let you know, I'm calling a meeting tomorrow at 0200. Kate is excluded as she will be on duty helping Spock with something." _

"Alright. I'll bring details then. Bones and I have mostly everything under control, I just have to plan with Uhura some decorations that I can replicate. You sure your wife doesn't know about any of this?"

_"Well, she had her suspicions that you and Bones were in trouble. And then maybe that something else might be going on. But I assured her that you guys weren't in any trouble, and that it was just something on reports I needed you two."_

"Right, and using our ranks?"

_"I know how much you enjoy me using ranks."_

"You really are an idjit. Whatever. I'll play along. But I swear to God, Jim, you better let me get some damn sleep when I get off from my shift. I'm exhausted. I'm starting to think you wreak havoc on this tin-can while I'm sleeping because you know I'm somewhat of a light sleeper."

_"Well _sorry_, I can't help that I'm irresistible to other species wanting a piece of this."_

"Oh God, do you hear yourself? I need to get back to work now. K? I'll see you at 0200."

_"Alright. Love ya Riles."_

"Love you too, infant."  
- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -^ - ^ -

"So, ya need me to help out a wee bit, yea?"

"Yes. I know you have some awesome drinks in your stash. I just need a couple, and I'll give you brand new bottles of them when I can."

"Hmm. Ya got yerself a deal, Riley." Scotty smiled. "I think this is a good idea, a party!"

"Shh!" Riley hushed him urgently. "You've got to remember, this entire thing is a _secret_ and has to stay that way. Okay? You know nothing about this."

"Deal, lass. Deal. Promise."

"Good. Alright, back to work for me. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow, 2200."

"Aye. Goodnight, dear." Scotty gave Riley a small hug before heading out the door.

"Night, Scotty, and thanks."

McCoy had finished checking in on his last patient for the night.

"Leaving?"

Looking up, Leonard saw Nurse Chapel standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, heading over to Riley's quarters before she gets off from her shift. It's been a few days." He said, making his way towards the door.

Chapel smiled. "She's a lucky woman, McCoy."

Stopping in the door way, he smiled and shook his head. "No Christine, I'm the lucky one."

"And the one in love too. It's cute."

"That I am." He said, turning around. "Don't know about cute though."

"Goodnight, Len."

"Goodnight, Christine."

Walking out of sickbay, McCoy bypassed his own quarters and headed straight for the level that Riley's was on. Knowing she would not yet be off shift for quite some time, he entered and smiled. The room was detailed of both her and him. As was his quarters.

Making his way to the bathroom, he undressed, tossing his clothes into the chute for laundry and headed into the hot shower to relax his sore muscles and small headache from his long shift.

Within minutes, Leonard was out of the shower, changed then into bed, no longer able to stay awake any longer.  
- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -^ - ^ -

"Welch, you're relieved."

Riley looked up from her reports. "Thank you, Nickolson."

"My pleasure. Go get some sleep."

"Sounds amazing, if you ask me." She smirked and signed out of her station to allow the Lieutenant to take her place. "Goodnight, Micah."

"Night Riley."

Taking the turbolift to the officer's quarters, Riley made her way to her own quarters, and surprised to find Bones had already showered, dressed and fell asleep in her bed. She hadn't expected him to come to her quarters. She appreciated it though, because she had missed him the past few days due to their hectic shifts.

"Riley?" Came the greeting of McCoy's sleep-ridden voice. With much of his southern accent included.

"Yeah, gimme a minute."

Changing quickly into her tank top and night shorts, she let down her hair and crawled into bed next to Bones who immediately snuggled her close to him, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I Love you Riley."

"I Love you too, Leonard. Go back to sleep, I'm not far behind."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I've called a meeting here for something important." Jim announced to his immediate crew.

Sulu, Scotty, Chekov, Uhura, Riley and Bones were in attendance, leaving Kate to help Spock with something that the Vulcan had concocted.

"Wait, Spock and Kate are missing…" Uhura pointed out.

"Yes. I was about to point that out. They're missing, because this meeting is about Kate. Her Birthday is tomorrow, and I've assigned McCoy and Riley to plan. So far, we're good to go. Uhura, if you can, help Riley with decoration. We will be using my ready room for the party, and we're only going to have you guys in attendance, a small intimate gathering, yet a surprise."

"Count me in, Captain, I'll help Riley in any way I can." Uhura smiled to Riley.

"Thank you, Nyota. I've replicated some decorations already, we'll put them up tomorrow, say, 1700?"

"You got it."

"Alright, so, mess hall is supplying drinks and food and the cake, so we got that covered." McCoy spoke up, Jim and Riley both taking notes.

"Aye, and I am supplying a few of me own favorites."

Everybody chuckled.

"So, all we need is your guys' attendance. I will be placing our skeleton crew on schedule for all of you." Jim said. "I think 1900 hours should be a suitable time for everybody to be here. Do not inform Kate. Once you are all in attendance, I'll comm her to come to the ready room. Now, if there are no questions, this _top_-secret meeting is adjourned."

Everybody but Riley and Bones filed out and returned to their respective tasks.

Riley smiled. "It'll be great, Jim. I know it."

"Anything you two can plot, I know it'll be good."

"Jim, if you don't need me, I've got to go check in on a few patients of mine."

"You're dismissed, Bones. No worries. I'll talk to you later on."

"Later." McCoy gave Riley a smile and walked out of the ready room, leaving the brother and sister to each other's company.

"So, when are you two going to get hitched, you know, since Kate and I are already?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "When we're ready." She kissed Jim on his cheek and headed towards the door. "You need me, you know where I am." She said, before walking out of the room and off to her quarters to relax.

Later on that evening, Jim and Kate were lying in bed.

"So, you know, your birthday is tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I think you should take the day off." Jim suggested.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because. I'm Captain, and I say you should."

Kate chuckled. "Well, sometimes, I don't listen very well to my Captain."

"I know you don't." Jim smirked, poking her on the nose. "Maybe if it was coming from your husband?"

"Hmm, don't listen to my husband much either."

"No kidding?"

"Very funny, Jim. Fine, I'll take half a day off. Maybe get my hair done or something for once. Relaxing would be nice." Kate thought about it. "But only half a day."

"Sounds decent. How about the second part of your day you take it off? That way, we have all the time in the world to ourselves?"

"Sounds very decent to me, Captain. Very decent."

Jim smiled, rolling over to straddle above Kate, hand on her hip, lips above hers. "I thought you might say that."

Once again in her quarters, Riley and Bones found themselves watching a favorite film of hers, _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Wanna know something funny?" Riley mumbled, her attention on the movie.

"Sure, what's funny?"

"When my dad was nice during those few years, he let me do a school play. Our school did this movie, and I was young enough, I was able to be a munchkin."

McCoy looked down at Riley, a smirk on his face. "You, a munchkin. I can see that. Freckles on your face, a cute little dress, maybe a flower popping out of your head."

"Har har. That's exactly what I looked like." Riley laughed.

"No kidding?"

"No kidding. I think my dad might've taken a video of it too. Who knows, though? I might be able to find it through my school. Sometimes they took video of our plays."

"I know I would pay tons of money to see it."

"Hmm, how about I let you see it, if I can find it, free of charge?"

"Darlin', anything with you in it would be worth the world to see."

Riley smiled and leaned up to kiss McCoy. "You're too sweet you know that? You're so sweet I think it's cute."

Bones chuckled. "It's been said."

"I don't deserve you."

"Hush, of course you do. And I deserve you. End of story."

"But –

"Hush, Riley, I'm watchin' the movie." McCoy said playfully.

"Hush? Did you just hush me?"

"I did."

"Care to take that back?"

"Never."

Riley grinned, whipping her pillow out from behind her to whack him in the chest.

"Why you…." McCoy grumbled halfheartedly, grabbing his own to return the gesture.

"Hey!"

"You started it!"

And there it was, two grown and in-love adults having a pillow fight, with the words of _'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'_ in the background.

Promptly at 1700 hours, Nyota Uhura and Riley were both in Jim's ready room. Furniture had been moved about to accommodate the party and its occupants.

"Alright, so, I'm thinking streamers could go from here to there," Riley said, pointing out sections of the walls, "Put the tablecloth on Jim's desk, where the food and drinks could go, along with the cake. I can bring in some chairs of course."

"Did you know, since Spock didn't know what to get Kate, he's going to play a small song for her?"

"Hmm, no I didn't. I think that's a great idea, really. Spock is wonderful at playing."

Uhura grinned. "I agree."

Within the hour, both women had the entire ready room decorated and set-up.

"Permission to enter, Will Robison?" came McCoy's voice from the doorway, as he, Sulu and Scotty came carrying in food and drinks. "Jim is getting the cake."

"Oh no… who put him in charge of _that_?"

"He did."

"Aw hell…"

"Oh ye of little faith…." Bones sung.

"Oh just shut up."

Bones just grinned as he helped the others set up the food and drinks on Jim's desk.

"I come bringing gifts of yumminess!" Jim shouted.

"Geez Jim, if Kate hears you, it's not going to be much of a damn surprise party now is it?"

"Oh ye of –

"If you say 'little faith' I'm going to kill you and throw your ass out of the airduct."

"Bones…. Control your girl." Jim ordered.

"No thank you, _Captain_."

By surprise, Jim had set Kate's cake down on the table without incident.

"Alright, we're all in attendance, yes?"

"Aye!"

_"Lieutenant Kirk, please come to my ready room."_

Kate smirked. "Ever so professional, are we?" She said, heading out of their quarters and into the turbolift.

_"Of course. Can't be Captain if not, can I?"_

"Absolutely. On my way, dear."

Getting off of the lift, she headed onto the bridge, not paying much attention to the missing bridge crew.

Once she entered sensors range of the ready room, Kate was met with cheer and smiling faces as they all shouted "Surprise!"

A/N: Lame Ending, I know. Probably lame all over. What can I say, at 12:17am, I am officially exhausted.

Happy big 4-0, Rynne. I hope this makes your morning and your day. Told you I had a surprise. Hehe.

** - Can anybody guess the title of the song lyrics I used? (Hint, find the ** and try to guess!)

Reviews are appreciated, and don't forget to wish Rynne a Happy Birthday in the comments!

XO,  
Ellie


End file.
